polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Legionnaire12/(Tweaked) The Ultimate Wikia Showdown
Now 25% better. Old NESTLEH was walking around Miami, Florida like his old hometown When suddenly Tazeino quit playing games And hit him with some insults he made NESTLEH got pissed, got a baseball bat But didn't expect to be attacked by Nash Who proceeded to fire at him with his assault gun When Clindar came out for some fun And he started attacking Nash with smoke grenades Til they both got hit by Akko's GSG raid But Before he could make it quick and run away Legionnaire also came out to play He took an AK74 from under his hat And fired at Cil with a rat-a-tat-tat But he only had 1 mag and ran away Because Nash came back to chase him away This is the Ultimate Showdown The greatest in history Gunshots, Blood, and explosions The craziest you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown The greatest in history NESTLEH forced his bat through Taz's chest Then Floofy came to finish the rest Then Nash came back, ready to attack But Bain then jumped on and landed on his back And Cil was fleeing so He hijacked a Jetta When Legionnaire returned with a Beretta Then suddenly something hit him and he fell down KingBojan took him out with his crown Then he saw NESTLEH sneaking up from behind And he reached for his MAC10 which he just couldn’t find Cause Floofy stole it And she shot and he hit But Bain had deflected it with a twist Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault While Legionnaire tried to pole vault onto Bain's back But they collided in the air They both got hit by Nashtangle’s stare This is the Ultimate Showdown The bloodiest in history War cries, Smoke, and explosions The craziest you'll see And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the Ultimate Showdown The bloodiest in history Angels cried out Voices full of hope But nothing happened And they began to mope Meanwhile MangoOrange had a sickle That could pierce through brains And threw it into the face Of beloved Bain Who fell over on the ground Screaming in pain Then Polish Szlachta tried to stab him With his Hussar blade But to his dismay Pixelation sneakily moved toward And impaled His head With the tip of his own sword Then Korea from the West Who though he was best And our wikia's own Antonio And Byzantavim Along with Voztok And Oktoroc And cowboy Dyna SuperMobb and Mosh Junad and Jirl Memeturk, Promicius Every single Admin YuhBRO and Saxi Finns and Jellocity Crev29 And Inten999 All came out of nowhere lightning fast And then the roster got a lot more vast It became a much bigger brawl With noobs looking on in total awe The fighting went down in history Many which died but eventually The winner stood some say they saw it it Others simply conceived it WowTn won if you'll ever believe it This was the Ultimate Showdown It went down in history Blood, Smoke, and arguments The craziest you've ever seen And only one survived, Now you know who it was That was the Ultimate Showdown, That was the Ultimate Showdown, That was the Ultimate Showdown, I wrote this just because. Category:Blog posts